Kiss me on Monday morning
by Shadowy-ashes
Summary: It may be confusing because there are new charecters that i have created but just read and tell me what u think!


Chapter 1  
  
Monday morning, The telephone rings  
  
"Hello?" Lucky said groggily as she answered the phone till' she realizes The phone she has in her hand was a banana. "Oh *sighs* " Throws the banana picks up the real phone "Hello?" she said picking up the real phone. "Hey luck are you & your lazy butt up yet?" Jesse asked her "Jesse why are you calling me at this hour of the night?" lucky yelled at her. Jesse sighs "Lucky take that stupid princess dream mask off and look at your clock your definitely going to be late! Jesse yelled. (Lucky takes off the mask looks at her clock and shrieks) "I'm gonna be late!" lucky shrieked. (Jesse laughs) "Calm down lucky" (Lucky hops into the bathroom. Puts the speakerphone on. Then she jumps into the shower.) "I hope to god you studied!" Jesse exclaimed "Oh god for what?" Lucky cried "Oh no you didn't forget!" Jesse said " Forget about what" Lucky replied "The big reading test! Duh" Jesse said "What big reading test?" Lucky scarily replied " The big 157 Reading Vocabulary words test!"  
Jesse explained "What!" Lucky shrieked as she goes to move she slips on a bar of soap and falls on her butt. " Oh lucky you are impossible sometimes, you know you and Serena should go bowling!" Jesse said "Ouch my butt hurts now!" Lucky explained. Jesse sighs "I'll try to help you study!" Jesse told her "Enough about you, how's Hotaru doing?" Jesse asked "Not so good I'm afraid!" Lucky told her "Poor Michelle, Trista, and Amarra!" Jesse said "Yeah I know" Lucky said " Oh yeah How's Mr. Fine doing?" Jesse asked " Oh my god!" Lucky yelled  
  
Then she whispered "You like my brother Cory?" She asked "DUH!" Jesse answered  
  
"Cory and Jesse sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then come marriage then comes Sammie in the baby carriage!" Lucky teased "Ha ha ha very funny Lucky!" Jesse said "Well GTG now ok Jesse" Lucky said "Ok C~ya Luck" Jesse said. They hang up  
  
"I can't believe Jess likes Cory!" Lucky said as Cory barges in (lucky doesn't have a bra or shirt on) "who like me?" Cory asked "CORY! Get Out!" Lucky Screamed (She throws a shirt at his face) "Would you leave I don't have any clothes on Jerk!" She yelled "Sorry" he said (She slammed the door) "That noisy idiot!" She said "my god!" she said (She puts on her bra, shirt, and skirt and walks out the door) "C~ya Darien." Lucky said "Bye luck." Darien replied "Bye Squirt C~ya later" Cory yelled "JERK!" She yelled back  
  
She catches up to the girls  
  
"Hey guys" she said "Hey lucky" They replied "Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you this morning Sam was being so freaking annoying! So I didn't get to call you sorry" Her best friend Maddie said  
  
"Speaking of the dork here he comes now!" Ashlee said (Sam slides through Lucky's legs) "Hi~ya good lookin!" Sam said "Oh Sammie Come here please." (Sammy Serena's bro. walks over)  
  
"Sammy would you please get rid of this pest" Lucky asked "Sure I will" Sammy said "Ok I'll leave don't kill me!" Sam said (Sammy leaves) "Hey lucky tomorrow were those with ones with the little hippos things on them, Ok" Sam said (Luck's face turned bright red) (Maddie came up and pulled Sam by the ear) "Stay away from my group Sam!" She said (They all leave for home room)  
  
"Hold it Miss Carter ware were you?" Mrs. Delango asked "Getting my science book!" She replied  
  
" Alright take you seat" Mrs. Delango said.  
  
(Lucky sits at her desk and pulls out her MSN pocket messenger and started to write Maddie a note)  
  
Maddie,  
  
Hey girl wussup just chillin in homeroom. I hope Sammy pulverizes him ^^ JK! What's happing in your homeroom? I hope I can pass that test today Amy said it was hard when she took it so I don't have a chance. Cause she studies from dusk till dawn. Well GTG  
  
Lucky  
  
(All of the sudden the lights go out & her MSN pocket messenger starts to vibrate its Luna) (The class gasps) (Luna is the lighter color) "Lucky are you there?" "Yeah Luna what's going on." "I don't know after school come to the temple and well have a meeting ok." "Ok luna C~ya" (Lucky shuts the MSN pocket messenger off) (Lucky thinks about Tori) (takes out a peace of paper) (she rights)  
  
~~ Intro music  
  
Haven't we met? Your some kind of beautiful stranger you could be good for me I have a taste for danger, If I smart then I'll run away but I'm not so I guess I'll stay heaven forbid I take my chance on a beautiful stranger I looked into your eyes and my world came tumblin down you're the devil in disguise that's why I'm singing this song. To know you is to love you your every ware I go and every body knows to love you is to be right of you ..I paper you with tears and swallow all my pride. Da da da da da da da da da da Beautiful stranger. Da da da da da da da da da da Beautiful stranger  
  
~~ Music  
  
If I smart then I'll run away but I'm not so I guess I'll stay haven't you heard I feel in love with a beautiful stranger. I looked into your eyes my heart was dancin all over the place. I'd like to change my point of you if I could just forget about you to know you is to love you.... Your every ware I go and everybody knows...I looked into your eyes and my world came tumblin down you're the devil in disguise that's why I'm singing this song to you. To know you is to love you your every ware I go and every body knows paper you with tears and swallow all my pride. Da da da da da da da da da da Beautiful stranger. Da da da da da da da da da da Beautiful stranger  
  
~~ End music  
  
School speaker  
  
Due to the weather the school is being shut down so please wait and your buses with be called  
  
(Lucky walks out of her homeroom and runs into Tori and he knocks her books out of her hand)  
  
"Oh I'm sorr...y" Lucky said "No Its my fault" Tori replied they just stare at each other.  
  
Oh Kiss me beneath the milky twilight lead me out on the moon lit floor lead me out on the moonlit floor lift your open hand strike of the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling dum dum dum Kiss me  
  
"Oh um C~ya" Lucky said taking here books and walking away.  
  
End of chapter 2 


End file.
